An Unexpected Surprise
by fictitiousburn
Summary: "It's not like we'll date or anything." She couldn't help the frown on her face. "But I like you a lot. And I thought you should know that there are actually intelligent, decent guys who notice you. And think that you're beautiful, smart, and not to be taken for granted." (Blaise/Hermione)


**an unexpected surprise,** a sweet valentine's day drabble

It first started when Hermione entered her dormitory and found a bouquet of flowers resting on her bed. They were all white roses except for one perched in the center that was red. Her name was scribbled hastily on the front of a tiny notecard and the back simply read: For a beautiful, perfect witch amongst a dozen dulled in comparison. If her name hadn't been on the card itself, she was sure she wouldn't have believed it. The second she had shown it to Ginny, the redhead had squealed in excitement and started to gush about how romantic it was that she had a secret admirer. Hermione didn't find it at all romantic. In fact, she found it extremely unsettling and had resolved to read a few extra spells in case her secret admirer got tired of being secretive.

Transfigurations only made it worse. McGonagall had caught her in the crook of her elbow with a startled flush and thrust a red paper heart into her hands. She looked begrudging and she had been discreet, but it only took Ron's bright red face and accusatory tone to bring up Hermione's secret admirer. Again, in the messy scribble, her name was on the front of the heart and the back read: For a expert in transfiguration who never changes herself. Ron had no qualms about embarrassing Hermione by reading the entire message to the class and the brunette kept her head tucked down carefully.

She started to get suspicious when there was a folded envelope at the very seat she had taken in the Great Hall, and despite the hall being full, she still looked around. Only Harry and Ron were missing and she took that opportunity to open the envelope. Much to her surprise, there was an elegantly written script with her name on it. Inside was a single sentence followed by time and location: Appearances are never to be judged, like a book and its cover. Great Hall, seven. She couldn't help but eat her dinner with a little more resolve as she intended to keep the clandestine meeting to herself. After all, there was no harm in meeting the person who had given her flowers and seemed to be enamored with her. And if push came to shove, she could hex them within an inch of their life. Surely, they knew that.

Hermione sat on the staircase opposite the two double doors to the Great Hall. She had brought her Transfiguration textbook with her, skimming through the pages, when she was startled by a noise. She set the book down as quietly as she could and drew her wand, move against the wall until she was wand-to-nose with a surprising face. She jumped back and practically fell up the stairs.

"Zabini?"

Indeed, the Slytherin was regarding her with a curious gaze, watching the reactions flit across her face until she finally settled into pure shock. "I can't say I expected you," she said. He only smirked in return.

"You should be glad it's not that dolt you call a friend."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but then remembered Ron and found herself suddenly agreeing with a smile and a nod. Blaise reached for her hand and was surprised when she let him take it into his grip.

"It's not like we'll date or anything." She couldn't help the frown on her face. "But I like you a lot. And I thought you should know that there are actually intelligent, decent guys who notice you. And think that you're beautiful, smart, and not to be taken for granted." He shrugged his shoulders absently.

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. It was clear on her face that his words had struck someplace soft inside of her because she pressed up onto her toes and kissed him. It was nice, for a surprising change of pace, and when she pulled back, her face was split into a wide grin. "It really is a shame that we won't date...or anything."

Blaise watched her as she reached for her textbook, holding it close to her with a smile. "Thank you," she said, and disappeared up the stairs.

It's when she relays the details to Ginny the same night in what she thinks is the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room that she thought over things. Ginny gushed the entire time that she spoke and even Hermione found it hard to get through the retelling without a fond smile. What caught her off guard wass the strangled noise and angry yell that came out of Ron's muth as he shot up from where he had been laying on the couch. He stared at her wordlessly, his face reddening beyond belief, before he stormed up to the boys' dormitory.

Horrified, Hermione stared blankly at Ginny.

The redhead shrugged. "Well. That was an unexpected surprise."


End file.
